<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Word's Just A Word 'Till You Mean What You Say by screamingiminlovewithyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726976">A Word's Just A Word 'Till You Mean What You Say</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingiminlovewithyou/pseuds/screamingiminlovewithyou'>screamingiminlovewithyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, No plot just fluff, Spideychelle, domestic petermj, i like to procrastinate my homework, please let them elope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingiminlovewithyou/pseuds/screamingiminlovewithyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle loved writing, mostly poems than anything else, and ever since she and Peter started living together, she found herself doing it more and more. But sometimes, a poem is just a poem. Or that’s what she tells herself anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Word's Just A Word 'Till You Mean What You Say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!!</p><p>I'm back due to popular demand (nobody asked, truly) </p><p>Please enjoy x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michelle loved writing, mostly poems than anything else, and ever since she and Peter started living together, she found herself doing it more and more. But sometimes, <em> a poem is just a poem. </em>Or that’s what she tells herself anyway.</p><p> </p><p>But whenever she looks at him, she thinks of a poem being more like a confession, or even a person. And truly, it’s just art. And art is also therapy. And whenever Peter is around, she feels healed. She feels heavenly. Almost like a religion.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, she plans on staying with him for a long time and their small texts interactions feel like poems to her. And they should. Because he loves her and she’d die for him. </p><p> </p><p>So, here are 5 times Peter and Michelle’s <strike>life</strike> texts were a poem.</p><p> </p><p>i.</p><p>She’s sitting on her desk looking at her screen and trying to come up with something, when all of a sudden she gets a text notification and it’s a quick “got home safe!” And she smiles, texting back a red heart, knowing that he’s visiting his aunt for their weekly May &amp; Peter dinner dates and she loves how he has different homes and how he feels safe with the people he loves but she also wants to tell him that “<b>she already misses the way his hair feels in her hand</b>” and she wants to be mad at herself because she can’t be addicted to him but she’s too in love to care. </p><p> </p><p>ii.</p><p>Usually, she doesn’t mind much, she knows Peter cares. And sometimes he cares too much, but she was never raised to be as open as her boyfriend-almost-fiancé (she has a ring hidden somewhere, she will propose to him if she wants to) is. But she tries, and sometimes her days are too hard or her mind is too mean and she just wants to lay down and cry or hide and not talk to anyone and she doesn’t mean to push Peter away but he knows better than to try get something out of her. </p><p> </p><p>So caring comes in small ways, either making her favourite cup of tea the way she likes it or running her a bath, or even sitting on the other side of the locked bedroom door because she’s sitting on the floor with shaking breath and he’s there quietly on his phone but having his fingers show under the division between the door and the floor. Just so MJ knows he’s there. </p><p> </p><p>And the next morning, as Peter makes his way to work, a small “<b>thank you for caring” </b>will show up on his phone and he’ll smile. </p><p>Cause MJ is okay. And he loves her.</p><p> </p><p>iii.</p><p>Sometimes, poems hit her when she least expects it. On saturday mornings when Peter’s on patrol and she’s at home making breakfast and he calls her because it’s a slow morning and he’s bored. They talk about everything from the people he’s looking at from his spot to how love can be a bicycle or MJ’s favourite art piece. Or Peter telling her about how they always touch without knowing and how he finds it cute.</p><p> </p><p>But sometimes poems come in the form of arguments about the most mundane things. Last time, it was dishes. Peter was mad at MJ because he had a bad day and got home to breakfast dishes on the counter and how she doesn’t take time to clean and expects him to do it. And when it isn’t about dishes (like last night) it’s Michelle annoyed at Peter because she accidentally burnt the food and he was being passive aggressive about it and she was so exhausted and he tried to pick a fight and it was about to explode on them until she walked out for a breather. Sometimes it isn’t even that, it’s “Peter stop singing, that song is terrible” or “the song is stuck in my head and i hate it” or about lost socks that Peter loses a lot and blames MJ for. </p><p> </p><p>But all these usually end up in “I listened to this so I could learn what you like” or “Em, I know you care about astrology for laughs but read my palm lines and hey, here’s my heart too” and Peter’s favorite; “Babe? Wanna listen to what’s in my head?”</p><p> </p><p>iv.</p><p>Poems still come in waves and sometimes it’s just Peter dancing in the living room in the middle of the night because he can’t sleep and MJ stops on her way to the bathroom to look at him and picturing him on a tux across the room from her as she makes his way to him. Or sometimes it isn’t a dance but just them walking across town on their way to meet MJ’s mom and even sometimes it’s just them lying in bed or not lying in bed but just trying to survive when it’s a cold winter and heater goes off because “we chose the shittiest apartment to live in” “At least we got each other?”</p><p> </p><p>And sometimes they have the form of Peter telling his girlfriend “<b>Oh, take a cookie with you when you go” </b>and he hands it to her and she smiles then quickly kisses him goodbye, but also, what he really means is<b>-</b> <b>“take me with you, also”.</b> </p><p> </p><p>But sometimes it can also be burning <b>something</b> and sometimes it is burning a lot of other things first.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes it’s just a stolen shirt and sometimes it’s what you wore when you kissed her for the first time or what you wore when you didn’t kiss him and sometimes it’s what you wore that time you went to MoMa or what you want to wear when you elope. </p><p> </p><p>v.</p><p>And lastly, sometimes the poem is just a poem and sometimes the poem is her earring in your hand and sometimes the poem is his smell and sometimes the poem is <b>“god damn it, you’re so addicting”</b> and sometimes the poem is a poem and sometimes the poem is unfiltered kisses and whispered words when you’re together in bed fighting to see who’s on top and sometimes the poem is - “can we please go home?” and you take the shoes off the second you walk in, and sometimes the poem is running hand in hand through the park as you try to hold your white dress to not stain it cause you got an officiant and you’re running a bit late. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!! </p><p>Kudos and comments are v appreciated. I really love when people yell at me on here.</p><p>Sorry if it was too short. </p><p>Take care! x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>